The present invention relates to a machine tool and in particular a milling machine. The invention provides a milling machine which is particularly suited for milling recesses into plastic cards which recesses must have standard dimensions to receive an electronic chip. Such recesses must exhibit high precision. Simultaneously, the machine must have a high productivity adapted to that of other stations of a chip card production. It is to be noted, however, that the machine tool of the present invention is not limited to the aforementioned application.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a machine tool having small masses to be accelerated and decelerated.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a machine tool having a well-defined rest position of the tool.